Absalom High Stoire
by WolfangZ
Summary: una nueva aventura en un nuevo instituto con misterios, aventuras, humor negro, personas misteriosas, fantasmas, tragedias y un vikingo? acaso esta escuela no podría estar mas descabellada?-claro que si pasad y lee una historia donde hasta la persona mas seria se reiria de tanta locura y reflexionaria por su profundidad Aviso:esta historia puede contener: xenofobia y humor negro
1. Prologo

_**Prologo**_

_Queridos Padres:_

"_Le invitamos a pasar a nuestra prestigiosa institución para poder hacer valido la inscripción de su hijo/hija y hacer un recorrido por las instalaciones para saber si son de su agrado y de el estudiante además de que se le asignara un guía las primeras semanas de clases para que se adapten a nuestra institución abajo se le dará un mapa detallado de las instalaciones y un horario el cual ya se le fue seleccionado al estudiante de acuerdo a su test de personalidad"_

"_Bienvenido a Absalom High, nuestra institución cuenta con los mejores profesores y aulas especializadas para los alumnos. La institución cuenta con un gimnasio multi-deportivo, un escenario fuera del instituto, una cafetería donde podrán socializar, patio de recreación, aulas centradas para los clubes misceláneos y nuestra distinguida y privada biblioteca para uso de los estudiantes y profesores. Le aseguramos que en Absalom High nuestros alumnos son de los mas estacados y que nuestra intención es buscar que estos tengan una educación mas técnica para preguntas y dudas los atenderá el secretario de nuevos ingresos: Jake Almian"_

_Un cordial saludo del director_

_Absalom Domenisko III_

-_¿esto es enserio?-_habla un joven sentado frente a un escritorio leyendo aquella carta de bienvenida-_si lo es y bastante, tienes algún problema?-_respondió un hombre mayor detrás del escritorio mirando la ventana

_-estas seguro que los 3 que le ofrecieron inscribirse para nuestro instituto aceptaron abiertamente sin excusas, ni pretextos, ni nada y que además estés seguro de esa decisión?-_el joven le dice al hombre levantándose de su asiento poniendo la carta en el escritorio-_Él fue el que entrego las cartas yo no le dije a quien, él tiene sus métodos o te recuerdo quien fue quien te metió aquí?-_el hombre voltea a ver al joven con una sonrisa

_-ahhh esta bien, donde esta ahora?- _el joven le responde dejándose caer en su asiento otra vez-_en el tejado como siempre-_le responde el hombre sentándose en su silla tomando algunos expedientes-_siempre soñando y fantaseando no crees?-_dice el joven burlón y riendo levemente

-_déjalo, sabes como es el, tienes que preocuparte de que es tu deber guiar a los nuevos y recibirlos, que casualidad que les toco en tu mismo horario-_dice el hombre acomodando su corbata y abriendo los expedientes-_si es así que dios se apiade de sus pobres almas-_el joven suelta una carcajada y el hombre sonríe-_como era el nombre del chico que quemo su escuela?_-pregunto el joven mirando al hombre el cual lo miro con el seño fruncido

-_no quemo su escuela fue un accidente químico pero por igual lo expulsaron su nombre es Norman Babcock, junto con esta chica Coraline Jones la cual tiene su propio archivador de infracciones…-_el joven ríe ante la respuesta del hombre-…_también expulsaron a estos gemelos, los gemelos Pines quien lo diría 4 expulsados en un mismo día-_termina el hombre cerrando los expedientes y dejándolos sobre el escritorio

_-lo digo de ante mano los de mi clase se los van a comer como si fueran arroz con pollo de que los chinos-_el joven vuelve a reír como si de un juego se tratara-_por eso, jake, tu debes evitar que se metan en un problema y que su comienzo no sea un disparo al suelo como la ultima vez-_dice el hombre serio mirando al joven

-_no te defraudare absalom, pero no prometo nada si se meten en un problema-_responde jake levantándose de su asiento mirando a absalom-_y por favor evita que se vean en un problema con el, no quiero otro accidente-_dijo absalom en un tono un poco frustrado antes que jake saliera de la oficina

-_hare todo lo que este en mi mano jefe-_respondió jake saliendo de la oficina-_será un año muy duro-_dice absalom sentándose en su silla suspirando.

_**Bueno hasta aquí este prologo, de antemano les digo que en esta historia va a hacer como un serie de eventos y sucesos relatados, va a haber violencia, xenofobia, humor negro, blanco y acido, escenas románticas, reinas del drama, ninjas, negros, aliens, chilenos, cinismo, y su toque de profundidad pero mas que todo humor negro y aventura pero no de las amorosas**_


	2. Un Nuevo Amanecer

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**Un nuevo amanecer**_

_-oh demonios, esto no puede ser posible-_me levante en mi cama totalmente confundido con la ropa de ayer y totalmente desordenada como si hubiera estado peleando con un maldito tigre lo único que pude hacer fue levantarme y mirar mi cama-_ahhhhh, me lleva el carajo que hice ayer!?_-no podía creerlo había muchas de botellas de alcohol en mi cama y en el suelo

_-sencillo, organice una fiesta, bebiste como un cosaco, estabas inconsciente, cuando recuperaste la conciencia estabas vomitando en el baño y terminaste desmayado en mi cama, suficiente para ti?_-reconocía esa voz seria y fría en cualquier lugar de este planeta-_Wolf que horas son?-_ese es el nombre del diablo un chico moreno, corpulento, bastante alto con sus fríos ojos color café oscuro y su cabello negro era el diablo pero mi mejor amigo

-_4:50 de la mañana-_me respondió Wolf,pude sentir que me tomaba y me ayudaba a ir al baño- _ahhh mierda, esto no es enserio, absalom va a hacerme sopa-_Wolf me tiro dentro del baño y me tiro una toalla_-báñate con agua fría, te dejare algo de ropa y hazlo rápido hoy tienes que recibir a los nuevos jake-_dijo wolf cerrando la puerta para evitar escuchar mi grito de desesperación-_imbécil-_fue lo ultimo que dijo wolf antes de sacar la ropa que me prestaría, a menudo wolf me molesta por que soy alto, blanco, tengo ojos azules y cabello negro

_-me lleva el diablo-_me bañe lo mas rápido que pude y salí del baño rápidamente tomando la ropa colocándomela y colocándome los mismos zapatos que llevaba-_oye jake vámonos, ya Alicia se fue-_dijo wolf abriendo la puerta y empezando a bajar la escaleras, luego de arreglar como pude mi cabello baje con el y salimos de la casa que estaba echa un asco por lo de ayer

-_perdón por lo de ayer wolf, se descontrolo todo-_intente disculparme con wolf lo mas que pude pero el me miraba diciéndome que me callara-_jake la fiesta era para ti, te emborrachaste que quieres que haga? Ahora deja de disculpar y empieza a correr-_después de esas palabras de animo, wolf se echo a correr y yo lo perseguí lo mas que pude pero la resaca no ayudaba a mi resistencia física_-wolf te matare cuando lleguemos maldito loco-_wolf iba bastante adelantado soltando algunas provocaciones hacia mi retándome, claro que empecé a seguirle el ritmo y logre llegar con el solo para ver el ultimo tramo para llegar al instituto

-_cuidado te atropellan, secretario inútil o llamaras a absalom para que te ayude con tu papeleo-_nunca tientes a la suerte es lo que suele decir wolf pero esta vez paso como alma que lleva el diablo por la concurrida vía llena de autos que separaba mi cuadra del instituto-_siempre reta a la muerte, jake…-_fue lo ultimo que dijo wolf antes de cruzar la calle corriendo mientras los autos pasaban a su lado desenfrenados sin tocarlo

-…_o tienes miedo?-_wolf llego al instituto mientras los alumnos me veían-_maldito seas wolf -_el semáforo se puso en rojo para mi suerte y pude cruzar la calle tranquilo, pero la tranquilidad solo duro muy poco…

…Solo sentí el ruido de las llantas frenar, el golpe en mi costilla y de un momento a otro estaba con una sonrisa estúpida en el pavimento-_odio mi vida-_no sentí dolor ni mucho menos sangre así que me levante maldiciendo a wolf una y otra vez buscándolo con la mirada sin éxito-_estas bien jake?-_escuchaba a muchos de mis amigos acercarse pero camine hasta el pasto y les respondía afirmativamente con una sonrisa estúpida aun buscando a wolf

-_oh dios mio, estas bien muchacho?_-la voz de una mujer se hizo presente de entre la multitud no reconocía la voz pero me voltee para ver a aquella mujer-_señora jones?-_efectivamente era la señora Mel Jones que me miraba preocupada buscando alguna herida-_estoy bien solo fue un ligero golpe ni lo sentí-_respondí inocentemente uno de mis amigos me miro confundido-_pero como? caíste a 3 metros de mi auto cuando te atropelle-_dijo la señora jones mientras le sonreía, por que mierda no estoy muerto?, es sencillo si eres amigo el diablo te arriesgas a esto muchas veces

-_señoras jones, estoy bien, no es para tanto eh tenido peores accidentes-_claro cuando me caí por "accidente" de unas escaleras a varios metros de altura y tuvieron que llevarme al hospital, la mujer solo alcanzo a suspirar y mirarme-_bueno pero te puedo llevar al hospital y…-no es necesario-_interrumpí a la señora Jones, riendo arreglándome mis mangas y quitándome el polvo de mi ropa-_ahhh hoy no es mi día pero donde esta la señorita coraline?-_la señora mel fruncio el seño y señalo su auto en el cual iba bajando su hija oculta detrás de Norman Babcock y Dipper Pines

-_ya veo, se quedara para el recorrido señora Jones?-_la señora jones me miro y sonrió-_lo siento, tengo trabajo que hacer y dime Mel, señora es muy formal para mi-_me respondió la señora jones caminando hacia los chicos y tomando a coraline hablándole bastante seria mientras ella solo la ignoraba-_por que no te mueres?-_mira a mi alrededor y vi a Wolf sentando en una banca mirándome-_por que tu no me lo permites-_le respondí mientras el sonreía tomando su mochila y lanzando una moneda la cual atrape-_cara_-reí al ver que había caído en cruz y volví a mirar a la banca sin encontrar a Wolf

-_tu eres nuestro guía_-escuche una voz infantil y alegre mire la moneda otra vez y sonreí volteando a ver a la persona que me hablaba-_si lo soy, tu debes ser Mabel Pines y tu hermano Dipper-_mire a los gemelos guardando la moneda-_soy jake almian díganme jake y también soy el secretario de nuevos ingresos emmm donde están coraline jones y norman babcock-_los gemelos se miraron y luego me miraron-_ahhh me lleva el demonio-_solo tuve que mirar detrás de dipper para ve a coraline y a norman peleándose como dos niños

_-espérenme aquí-_camine hacia los dos acercándome lo suficiente como para que se callaran-_disculpen por interrumpir su pelea pero falta 2 minutos para que toquen la campana y nos dejen afuera, ahora podríamos entrar antes de que nos castiguen a todos?-_los dos se miraron y empezaron a caminar hacia donde estaban los gemelos sin decir nada-_espero que no sea un tiro al piso, que no pase como la ultima vez-_repetí las palabras de absalom y empecé a caminar a la entrada seguido del grupo el cual murmuraba algunas cosas sobre mi

-_creí que iba a ser alguien mayor-_le murmuro norman a dipper-_que edad tendrá? 16? 18?-_le respondió dipper mientras norman encogía los hombros-_16 y un amigo me propuso y el director me acepto, soy como su conexión entre los alumnos-_respondí a sus murmureos mientras sonreía esto hizo que se quedaran callados todo el trayecto hasta entrar-_muy bien, bienvenidos a Absalom High-_subimos las escaleras y abrí la puerta solo para encontrar lo mejor de mi vida el pasillo totalmente tranquilo

-_creí que iba a ser algo mejor, se ve como nuestro anterior instituto-_dijo coraline mirando los casilleros-_si tiene razón que tiene de especial?-_dijo Mabel mientras caminábamos me voltee para contestarle pero justo al hacerlo fui tacleado y arrojado al suelo-_por que a mi?-_mire al cielo y solo vi un color anaranjado oscuro y solo escuche la risa del grupo-_jake eres tu? Que haces con la ropa de wolf?-_no podía creerlo era la voz de Olaf, este me levanto y sonrió-_por que demonios hiciste eso?-_le pregunte a olaf uno de mis amigos es un mastodonte obsesionado con lo nórdico llevaba su típico casco de vikingo y sonreía mientras me levantaba y me abrazaba

-_pensé que eras wolf hasta que vi que caíste al suelo y rodaste como un perro entrenado-_me respondió olaf mientras escuchaba las risa de el grupo-_veo que traes carne nueva para los perros-_dijo olaf riendo y empezando a caminar-_ten cuidado el diablo podría fijarse en ellos-_olaf volvió a reír y subió al segundo piso mientras miraba al grupo que se reía y sonreían viéndome-_quien es ese tal wolf?-_pregunto coraline mirándome mientras mabel intentaba no reírse

-_Wolfgang? Es mi mejor amigo y sabe todo de todo el mundo sin importar que relación tengan con el-_respondí mientras subía las escaleras seguido de los demás-_y por qué te confundió con el?-_pregunto norman yo me quede pensando un momento y luego termine de subir las escaleras-_bueno me quede a dormir en su casa y me presto un poco de su ropa tal vez por eso me confundió o tal vez solo quería derribarme por diversión-_cualquiera de las dos es valida pero solo se una cosa, al llegar al salón se los van a comer como si fuera una galleta

-_una cosa mas, y por favor, no lo provoquen-_o no volverán a pisar un instituto jamás, se miraron extrañados por mi advertencia y le restaron importancia-_ok, aquí es nuestra primera clase, historia universal-_me detuve frente a la puerta y abrí la puerta en ese preciso momento toda la clase me miro y como si fuera azares del destino todos se acomodaron en sus asientos-_ok busquen un asiento-_me senté al lado de wolf, los gemelos se sentaron juntos en la ventana, norman y coraline se sentaron en el medio de todos

-_cuanto tiempo les das?-_pregunto wolf mirándome y luego enfocándose en norman como el resto de la clase, analizando a cada uno de los nuevos-_wolf por favor, no lo hagas-_se como acabara y si wolf no habla no habrá ningún problema-_olaf, te acuerdas de ayer?-_dijo wolf llamando la atención de olaf el cual volteo a verlo-_de la fiesta?-_respondió olaf mientras wolf me miraba sonriendo-_cuando jake empezó a cantar we are the champions-_dijo wolf haciendo que todos se rieran-_o cuando empezó coquetearle a Ashley y lo encontramos 30 minutos después besándose afuera-_wolf sonreía mientras empezaba a contar cada cosa vergonzosa mire a Ashley y esta se ocultaba tras una chaqueta y un libro de física

-_y cuando le tomaban fotos siempre salía abrazado a su fiel botella de ron hasta bailaba con la botella en brazos y para rematar que lo encontré en mi cama en un mar de botellas de ron y vodka dormido babeándose mientras pedía una hamburguesa con queso y muchas papas fritas-_concluyo wolf mientras sonreía y me miraba, solo podía ver a la gente riéndose algunos estaban arrodillados en el piso sin poder aguantar las ganas de reírse de mi, desearía que entrara alguien y me disparara para acabar este sufrimiento, por que el profesor tuvo que faltar hoy?

-_wolf ajajajaja vamos di algo de los nuevos-_dijo olaf entre carcajadas acostado en el piso riéndose a mas no poder, todos voltearon a ver a wolf mientras yo solo golpeaba mi cabeza una y otra vez contra la mesa deseando que esto fuera un sueño-_si tengo que decir algo es que con ese cabello hermano, me ahorraría una fortuna en escobas hasta podría usarte para pintar mi casa, fregar el suelo, desempolvar mis muebles y por si fuera poco te usaría como lanza y podría matar a alguien-_dijo wolf refiriéndose a norman el cual parecía bastante acostumbrado a que se lo dijeran pero no estaba acostumbrado a que se rieran por eso lo cual estaban haciendo

-_yo solo eh visto 2 tipos de teñidos raros, cuando atlas y orión se pintaron el cabello de rosa chicle y el tuyo-_dijo wolf señalando a coraline la cual ignoraba las risas y se veía bastante molesta-_enserio no existía otro color que no fuera el azul para teñírtelo? Parece uno de esos lustradores de zapatos que venden en el centro comercial y también se parece a la mezcla rara que hiciste ayer jake aunque te doy el merito sabia bien, si yo fuera tu me quitaría ese color azul después me confundirían y dirían que juego para el otro barrio-_la gente se reía, coraline no parecía entender lo ultimo pero norman si entendió perfectamente y desvió la mirada para no ver a su amiga molesta y enfurecida

-_nunca vi alguien tan alegre y feliz en mi vida que usted señorita-_se refería a mabel la cual sonreía por que al parecer wolf la había halagado-_a si, recuerdo a alguien que era bastante feliz y alegre ahhh era adicto a las drogas y siempre andaba feliz, claro que después de un tiempo murió por una sobredosis, pero murió feliz oye es adictivo pero tarde o temprano te matara mejor será que las dejes y me las dejes a mi-_para wolf solo era el comienzo pero para dipper fue la gota que derramo el vaso mientras los demás se reían

-_oye que te pasa!?-_dijo dipper levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia wolf-_te divierte molestarnos, acaso te hicimos algo!?-_wolf solo sonrió y miro a dipper-_te explicare las cosas un poco dip-per, en este instituto son muy poco los que nos hemos ganado el respeto de hacer lo que queramos sin que nos juzguen, si quieres que te tratemos como a un amigo viniste al instituto equivocado pequeño idiota-dijo wolf con cinismo y sonrió sarcásticamente_

_-_eres un…-dijo dipper antes de intentar lanzar un golpe sobre wolf pero este lo detuvo tomando el brazo de dipper-_sabias que, los hueso soportan una fuerza de 50 kilogramos después de eso se fracturan y si se sobrepasa esa marca puede llegar a despedazar el hueso-_wolf empezó a presionar el brazo de dipper, norman intento levantarse para ayudarlo pero olaf tomo su brazo y lo miro seriamente, norman volvió a sentarse sin poder hacer nada, wolf estaba listo para romper el brazo de dipper

-_ya basta wolf-_le dije tomando su otra mano la cual estaba a punto de usar para romperle el brazo, el me miraba bastante serio-_siempre peleaste las batallas de los demás como si fueran tuyas no?-_wolf soltó el brazo de dipper mientras yo aun no lo soltaba-_aprendí del mejor-_le respondí soltando su mano, dipper tomaba su brazo con dolor el cual tenia la marca de la mano de wolf bastante notable, justamente la campana sonó y todos salieron del salón, wolf tomo su mochila se levanto y salió del salón sin decir nada

-_por que me defendiste?-_dipper se levanto y me miro, yo me quede viéndolo un par de segundos y me levante de mi lugar tomando su mano y examinando su brazo-_por que yo soy el único que puede darle un alto a wolf-_le respondi tocando el brazo de dipper-_estará bien? –_me pregunto mabel acercándose a mi junto con coraline y norman que estaban en silencio-_por suerte solo te dolerá hasta mañana-_le respondi soltando su mano

-_por que lo hizo?-_me pregunto coraline se notaba su tono de enojo metiendo sus manos en su chaqueta-_por qué? Me pregunto eso siempre, el siempre ah sido un misterio sin importar lo que haga aun no puedo descubrir una razón, tal vez es por que él es así, la vida lo crio así y el mismo fue volviéndose mas cínico y sarcástico solo espero que no te considere un enemigo ahora-_mire a dipper y este suspiro-_es hora del almuerzo salgamos de aquí-_me levante y empecé a caminar hacia la cafetería seguido por el grupo el cual estaba bastante callado

Caminamos por un rato y bajamos las escaleras, el silencio era incomodo, mabel miraba a dipper preocupado y dipper se ocultaba tras su gorra, norman estaba cabizbajo y coraline miraba a su alrededor aun se notaba su enojo, entramos en el comedor y buscamos una mesa que estaba en el fondo donde nos sentamos y todos sacaron sus almuerzos y empezaron a comer no decían nada la cafetería estaba totalmente animada la gente reía y jugaba

-_no vas a comer?-_me pregunto norman mirándome, le negué con la cabeza-_lo menos que quiero es comer o acabare vomitando lo que me queda de comida-_reí un poco y sonreí-_es verdad lo que dijeron? Te besaste con esa chica?-_pregunto dipper a la mitad de su almuerzo-_hare el calculo, alcohol+ yo+ chica linda, yo diría que si todo es posible cuando yo me paso de tragos y mas en una fiesta por qué preguntas?-_dipper sonrió y señalo a Ashley la cual me miraba-_ahh ya veo, diablos tienes vista de águila solo esperemos que su ex novio no se entere y no intente matarme-_todos rieron menos coraline

-_vamos coraline deja esa cara larga, puede que hayan empezado mal pero tranquila la próxima clase será deporte, en su lockers estara la ropa deportiva, le pediré a una amiga que las guie a los suyos-_sonreí y norman choco su cabeza contra la mesa al igual que dipper, coraline suspiro con fastidio la única que se veía alegre era mabel por lo menos-_si puedo adivinar, son un asco en los deportes ustedes 3-_señale a coraline dipper y norman los cuales asintieron-_entonces prepárense para escalar el muro-_los 4 me miraron confundidos

* * *

Era la hora de deportes y todos estaban presentes-_muy bien, tenemos nuevos estudiantes y como es costumbre escalaremos el muro-_el entrenador Asdrúbal el típico profesor duro y recio solo que este es un calvo malnacido, wolf y el tienen historias yo me mantengo a raya-_formen parejas, wolf iras solo esta vez-_dijo el entrenador sonriendo como siempre olaf fue mi pareja, norman estaba con mabel y dipper con coraline-_este muro de escalar tiene 3 pisos de alto y 20 metros de ancho, por tu bromita de la semana pasada te quedaste sin pareja wolf tienes algo que decir-_el profesor miro a wolf y este solo sonrió

-_espero que su esposa no haya tenido problemas en lavar su ropa-_le respondió wolf sonriendo y acercándose a la pared-_ok, habrá una persona que este en el suelo que evitara que su pareja caiga uno de ustedes subirá y otro se quedara a ayudarlo escojan quien subirá-_termino el profesor de hablar y yo me acerque a la pared me coloque el equipo de escalada y mire a wolf el cual miraba hacia la cima-_no te mueras jake-_dijo wolf, acto seguido el profesor sonó el silbato y empezamos a escalar, al parecer coraline y norman estaban escalando coraline parecía tener mas experiencia que norman

-_te quedaras atrás secretario-_dijo wolf bastante adelantado del resto había subido el primer piso y escalaba sin dificultad-_debí cargar a olaf-_estaba muy cansado deseaba morirme pero, tome un poco de aire y seguí escalando intentando seguir el ritmo de wolf_-vamos secretario-_se burlaba wolf de mi dándome ánimos para seguir, que por muy extraño que sonara funcionaba y me hacia escalar mas deprisa-_interesante…-_dijowolf muy cerca del final y yo lo seguía, no podría soportarlo mucho mas quería dejarme caer pero tenia que llegar al final para callar a wolf

-_maldi...ta se…a-_dije antes que mis manos se soltaran pero me jalaron del cuello de la camisa y me volví a sostener del muro-_si te rindes ahora, te arrepentirás-_mire hacia mi lado y wolf era el que me sujetaba-_no puedo-_le dije pero el desabrocho los arneses de seguridad y me miro, lo único que me sujetaba eran mis manos llenas de adrenalina aferradas a la pared y wolf-_la vida no te sostendrá para siempre, así que o subes o te arrojare desde esta altura al suelo-_si para algo era bueno wolf era para intimidar y alentar a la vez-_será mejor que escojas rápido-_dijo wolf soltándome y subiendo otra vez

-_wolf…-_suspire y empecé a subir otra vez con las fuerzas que podía mientras miraba a wolf de un momento a otro me encontraba casi acabando, no podía respirar pero seguía subiendo me detuvo un golpe en mi mano, mire hacia arriba y era la mano de wolf, estaba sentado en el tope del muro sonriendo-_eres un maldito-_alcance a decirle sujetando su mano, me jalo para sentarme a su lado y miro hacia abajo donde estaban todos agotados mirándonos-_lo hice…oh demonios lo hice-_sonreí triunfante

-_si, lo hiciste-_dijo wolf sonriendo mientras miraba hacia donde estaba el profesor-_crees que el profesor te vio?-_le dije refiriéndome a cuando me quito los arneses de seguridad-_si, esta al lado de olaf sosteniéndolos-_me reí y luego lo mire-_estas jodido-_sonrió y asintió, luego me empujo fuertemente haciéndome caer a los brazos de olaf-_se me paso la mano-_dijo wolf inocentemente saltando hacia el suelo cayendo sobre varias colchonetas amortiguando su caída

-_Wolfgang, lo que hiciste fue peligroso e imprudente jake pudo haber salido heri…- me importa una mierda lo que usted opine si me hiciera el maldito favor de cerrar su puta boca por un maldito minuto todos seriamos felices sin tener que escuchar las malditas estupideces que un imbécil como usted siempre tiene que decir, yo lo alenté a seguir escalando no a ser un maldito que se rinde fácilmente al final como usted lo fue, cree que no lo se? Solo acepto este maldito empleo para sentirse poderoso ante nosotros, pero la realidad es que en el interior si pudiera hacerlo, todos nosotros seriamos sus malditas marionetas y usted haría lo que le saliera de su puta boca, hágame un maldito favor y Va-Ya-Se Al Ca-Ra-Jo!-_wolf interrumpió al profesor y mientras lo hacia se acercaba a él haciendo que retrocediera, fue la única wolf que eh visto a wolf insultar a un profesor e esa manera tan…cruda era como ver al mismísimo diablo, el profesor estaba entre anonadado y furico por la respuesta de wolf

-Wolf tomo sus cosas y se largo a los vestuarios-_y puede irme a acusar con absalom pero eso no le quitara lo imbécil ni le restaurara su cabello de homosexual deprimido-_dijo wolf entrando a los vestuarios, dejando a todos boqui-abiertos y al profesor echo una bestia-_la clase termino retírense-_todos los hombres salimos corriendo a los vestuarios solo para ver a wolf, al llegar ya se había ido-_debo aceptarlo fue una estupidez gigante pero tuvo valor para gritarle lo que todos hemos soñado_-dijo olaf y todos le dábamos la razón

* * *

Al final del día me encontraba en la salida esperando a wolf para acompañarlo a casa pero no lo encontraba-_que haces aquí aun?-_al escuchar la pregunta mire a mi lado y vi a dipper junto a mabel pero no estaban ni coraline, ni norman con ellos-_y los otros dos?-_le pregunte a dipper y este rodo los ojos-_peleándose como siempre-_dipper sonaba como si fuera una rutina diaria con horarios y todos-_ya me lo imagino, y por qué pelean ahora?-_pregunte riendo levemente-_bueno pelean por ver quien tiene la razón, por que según norman, lo que hizo wolf fue estúpido y que no se puede hablar a un profesor así blah… blah… blah… y coraline piensa que fue algo bastante divertido y que norman es muy correcto etc… etc…-_dijo dipper fastidiado

-_no le hagas caso a dipper, esta fastidiado y solo quiere irse-_dijo mabel como siempre sonriente-_comparto el sentimiento hermano-_reí levemente y mire a coraline y norman acercándose peleando-_hay vienen los tortolitos-_señale a los dos que venían ydipper se voltio y sonrió-_se ven tan lindos juntos-_dijo dipper y solté algunas risas mientras mabel soltaba un aww amoroso-_pero ya te lo dije no se trata de eso, es un profesor no se le puede hablar así -_decía babcock reprochando a la teñida mientras esta rodaba los ojos

-_me es indiferente norman, profesor o no, tenemos el derecho de hablar y responder aunque se enfurezca además estuve riéndome de eso con las chicas no es así mabel?-_dijo coraline mirando a mabel la cual sonrió-_tiene razón fue algo bastante divertido en especial cuando hablo de su calvicie-_dijo mabel soltamos algunas risas al recordar ese momento excepto norman que suspiro frustrado-_es que no lo ven tenemos 16 años, él es una persona adulta simplemente no podemos hablar como él lo hizo-_dijo norman intentando hacernos entrar en razón

-_déjame decirte algo hijo del diablo, si tu te dejas joder por alguien por mas estúpido que sea y te usa como si fuera un trapo para lustrarse lo zapatos y lo sabes, pero no haces nada para detenerlo… usted es un mamahuevo-_dijo wolf detrás de norman con su típico tono burlón y sarcástico haciéndonos reír-_así como lo hace la teñida contigo solo que ella te aprecia como a un amigo con la esperanza de que algún día se te quite lo pendejo pero no es así, usted esta ciego, hermano mio!-_wolf empezó a hablar como un obispo loco tomando a norman de los hombros mientras nos reíamos y norman lo miraba confundido

_-haz estos sencillos pasos y te ayudare a ver otra vez hermano: tírate al suelo y lámelo como si no hubiera un mañana, pártete 5 espaguetis en el cuello, toma un huevo y comételo, toma otro estampándotelo en la cara y por ultimo date un baño con orina de toro y te garantizo que en 2 horas te quitaras esa vendas y veras claramente que esta teñida en realidad usa peluca y en realidad es hombre y se llama armando grueso-_los 4 nos estábamos riendo a mas no poder incluso norman se reía bastante fuerte unas chica hermosa de cabello negro con un vestido azul frente a wolf el cual lo seguía con la mirada escaneándola

-_me voy papa tengo que guiar a mi rebaño-_acto seguido wolf salió tras la chica y vi el auto de la señora Mel frente a nosotros-_se van chicos, los veo mañana –_los 4 se despidieron de mi y la señora Jones igual, al irse empecé a caminar a casa-_yo les doy todo el año-_me fije y vi a Ashley esperándome rápidamente trote hacia ella y empezamos a caminar a casa, este había sido lo que describiría wolf como el inicio de un nuevo amanecer para el infierno y saben él nunca se equivoca…

_**Ok, hasta aquí el primer capitulo, no me culpen a mi por que insulte o hasta heri a uno de sus personajes favoritos pero como wolf es una representación de mi, creo que si les advertí que iba a haber humor negro y xenofobia debieron haber previsto esto así que no sean unos hijos del diablo y dejen un review, pueden amenazarme, insultarme o hasta reírse de mi por que a la final, todos sabemos que coraline es teñida así que no mamen acéptenlo y no sean gaytorades**_

_**Definición del Dia con Z**_

_**Mamaguevo: es o representa una persona estúpida que lo único que piensan es que son felices pero la realidad es que se aprovechan de ellos por que son unos MALDITOS COME MIE….!**_

_**Definición del Día con Z no nos hacemos responsables de nada**_


End file.
